Study loving
by Anjani CHAN
Summary: seorang gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal cinta,mencintai,dicintai,kasih sayang,dapat menakhlukan laki-laki yang bersifat dingin dan jarang bersosialisasi.
1. Chapter 1

**_Kamichama Karin/chu©Koge donbo  
study loving©Anjani *ZUI*_**

**_Character: Hanazono Karin,Kujyou Kazune,Kujyou Kazusa,kujyou suzune,Kojyou himeka,Michiru Nishikiori,Jin kuga dan Rika karasuma_**

**_Summary : seorang gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal cinta,mencintai,dicintai,kasih sayang,dapat menakhlukan laki-laki yang bersifat dingin dan jarang bersosialisasi._**

_~STUDY LOVING ~_

"Onee-chan,ayah dan ibu kapan pulang?" tanya Suzune seraya menarik dress hitam Karin.

"Onee-chan juga gak tau" jawab Karin "Q-chan,Karin pergi dulu,nanti antar Suzune sekolah jam 08.00!".

"Iya,Karin" jawab Q-chan.

"Nah Suzune,Onee-chan pergi dulu,dah!" ucap Karin seraya berlari meninggalkan rumahnya yang mewah.

_~oOo~_

"Karin!" teriak Kazusa seraya berlari.

"Kazu.."

"Huaaaa,Rika!,hentikan!" teriak Kazusa sembari berlari mengelilingi Karin di susul Rika.

"Aku Cuma ingin pegang kelinciya kok" rengek Rika.

"Tidak,aku tidak suka" ucap Kazusa.

"Permisi" ucap seorang anak berambut ungu tua.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Karin setelah anak itu melewatiya,Kazusa dan Rika.

"Setauku dia Himeka" jawab Kazusa.

"Ihhh,telinganya lucu^^" ucap Rika sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bando telinga kelinci yang Kazusa kenakan setiap hari.

"Rika hentikan!" bentak Kazusa seraya berbalik.

"Rika,lebih baik kau hentikan,kau taukan akibatnya kalau Kazusa marah" bisik Karin lalu pergi meninggalkan dua sahabatnya.

"Ehhh,Karin tunggu dulu" ucap Rika seraya mengejar Karin "Kazusa aku minta maaf"

"Tapi jangan kau ulangiya" pinta Kazusa,Rika hanya mengiyakan dan mereka berbaikan.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan ke kelas.

"Karin di kelas ada tidak yang kau sukai?" tanya Rika.

"Iya Karin,seharusnya kita,para senior Gaoka sakura academy sudah punya kekasih" lanjut Kazusa.

"Kekasih?" gumam Karin,langkah kakinya berhenti dan ia duduk di bangku kelasnya "Aku tak berpikir sejauh itu".

"Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak tau maksud kekasih?" tanya Kazusa memastikan.

"Apa!" teriak Rika dan Kazusa setelah menangkap gerakan naik turun kepala Karin.

"Karin kau sudah berumur 14 tahun bahkan sebentar lagi 15 tahun" ucap Kazusa.

"Kau di panggil Senior Karin oleh para junir" lanjut Rika.

"Masa iya gak tau kekasih!" teriak Rika dan Kazusa bersama,mereka berdua kini ada di hadapan Karin,sedangkan Karin duduk bersender di dinding.

"Aku tidak tau,dan tidak ingin tau" jawab Karin,Karin membuka tasnya dan mengambil komik.

"Dengarya…" ucap Rika seraya merampas komik Karin.

"Komikku!" teriak Karin,tangannya melayang kearah Rika untuk mengambil komiknya tapi mustahil,Rika melemparnya ke belakang.

"Kau itu perlu tau apa itu kekasih" jelas Kazusa "Kau memerlukan Kekasih"

"Tapi tidak sekarangkan" ucap Karin.

"Sewaktu-waktu kau akan di tanyakan oleh ayah dan ibumu" lanjut Kazusa.

"Ibuku sudah menanyakan hal itu,dengan ramah dia menanyakannya seraya membelaiku,tapi aku Cuma bilang gak ada" ucap Rika,Karin yang mendengar belaian dari ibu,iri dengan Rika,Rika sudah mendapatkannya lebih dulu di banding dirinya.

"Ak..aku…Aku akan berusaha" ucap Karin,kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam,bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari mata emeraldnya membasahi pipinya.

"Karin?,kau menangis?" tanya Kazusa "Kami..kami tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Aku tidak apa" jawab Karin,terdengar isak tangis yang berusaha di atur oleh Karin.

"Kami minta maaf" ucap Rika seraya duduk untuk menyamai tinggi Karin yang sedang duduk dengan dirinya.

"Ini bukan salahmu" jawab Karin "Aku hanya rindu pada ayah dan ibuku".

"Jadi ayah dan ibumu belum pulang?" tanya Kazusa,ikut duduk seperti Rika.

"Ya,begitulah" jawab Karin.

"Teganya mereka,inikan hampir 2 bulan" Rika berdiri dan melihat keluar jendela "Setidaknya mereka menemuimu meski sebentar"

"Mereka tidak menemuiku dan adikku juga demi kami" ucap Karin,ia menyeka air mata kerinduannya.

"Bersabarlah" ucap Kazusa "Dan terus semangat Karin".

"Arigatou,Kazusa,Rika" jawab Karin.

"Hanazono!,Hanazono!" panggil seseorang.

"ada apa Michi?" tanya Karin,ia menghampiri Michi yang tengah mengatur nafas di depan pintu di susul oleh Rika.

"Himeka!Himeka!" jawab Michi.

"Himeka?,kok Himeka?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Ini minum dulu" Kazusa menyodorkan sebotol air minum.

Gluk gluk gluk "Terima kasih Kazusa" ucap Michi.

"Sekarang kenapa?,ada apa dengan Himeka?" tanya Rika.

"Dia jatuh dari tangga,Jin sudah mengantarnya ke UKS,tapi dia gak tau harus apa,jadi aku memanggil kalian" jelas Michi.

"Ayo kita ke UKS" ajak Karin seraya berlari.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya" ucap Kazusa ke pada Michi lalu pergi ke UKS bersama dengan Rika.

~oOo~

Clik

"Jin?" gumam Rika.

"Akhirnya datang juga,kakinya berdarah,dan dia pingsan" jelas Jin,tersirat dari wajahnya kalau dia sedang panik.

"Karin tolong carikan kapas,perban dan alkohol" pinta Kazusa.

"Iya" jawab Karin,ia segera mencari barang yang di maksud Kazusa.

"Jin,kau seharusnya lebih tenang" ucap Rika.

"Dia anak baru" ucap Jin.

"Apa!" teriak Kazusa,Karin,dan Rika bersamaan.

"Itu bahaya" ucap Karin seraya berjalan ke arah Kazusa dan Himeka yang tengah pingsan.

"Terima kasih" ucap Kazusa.

"Ya begitulah,padahal bukan kita yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab,Si Kazune itukan yang harusnya bertanggung jawab kalau ada masalah" ucap Jin.

"Dia itu kakakku dan dia belum datang" jelas Kazusa.

"Belum datang?,sejak kapan Kazune kujyou datang terlambat ?" tanya Jin sedikit membentak "Kau tau kita bisa di hukum karena kita Senior high".

"Kau tidak perlu membentakku,aku yang akan bertanggung jawab!" teriak Kazusa.

"Lebih baik kau diam" saran Rika ke pada Jin.

"Aku akan menelpon dia" ucap Kazusa sesudah dia memperban luka Himeka.

~oOo~

"Kazusa kekantin yuk" ajak Michi sembari membereskan bukunya.

"Tidak terima kasih,aku ada sedikit urusan" jawab Kazusa _"Sampai sekarang pun belum datang,kakak-kakak kau itu ketua osis"_

"Gak ke kantin nih,Kazusa?" tanya Karin.

"Gak" jawab Kazusa singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin dan Rika yang tengah duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Clik (Kazusa membuka pintu UKS)

"Kakak?" gumam Kazusa.

"Jaga Himeka,aku mau menaruh tasku di kelas" pinta Kazune.

"I…iiya" jawab Kazusa.

Kazune pun berlari kecil menuju kelasnya yang sudah istirahat.

Bruk

"Auuuwww" ringis Karin,pop ice yang ia pegang menjadi tumpah dan membasahi bajunya"Aduh basah"

"Hati-hati dong" bentak Kazune _"Gadis ini?"_

"Aku berjalan dan kau berlari!" bentak Karin.

"Ikut aku" Kazune segera menarik lengan Karin.

"kaa..karin aku bagaimana?" Tanya Rika.

"Hei lepaskan aku ,kau ini" Karin berusaha memberontak cuma apa daya Kazune terlalu keras memegang tangan Karin.

"Ganti bajumu" pinta Kazune,sekarang dia ada di ruangan sepi,banyak bukunya "Ini baju gantinya"

"Lalu kau?" tanya Karin seraya mengambil baju ganti yang di berikan Kazune.

.

.

.

.

Adegan pernama gak seru

Tapi di chapter selanjutnya di jamin asyik

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2,Dingin and ceria

_**Kamichama Karin/chu©Koge donbo**_**  
****_study loving©Anjani *ZUI*_**

_**Character: Hanazono Karin,Kujyou Kazune,Kujyou Kazusa,kujyou suzune,Kojyou himeka,Michiru Nishikiori,Jin kuga dan Rika karasuma**_

_**Summary : seorang gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal cinta,mencintai,dicintai,kasih sayang,dapat menakhlukan laki-laki yang bersifat dingin dan jarang bersosialisasi.**_

_~STUDY LOVING ~_

"Aku,tentu aku keluar" ucap Kazune "Kau pikir aku lelaki genit apa?".

"Aku tidak bilang itu kok!" ucap Karin "Sudah sana keluar".

"Iya,,iya" Kazune pun segera keluar dari ruangan yang bisa di sebut perpustakaan,tapi ruangan itu bukan perpustakaan.

"Huntunglah bajunya muat" Ucap Karin setalah ia mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

"Sudah belum?,lama banget sih!" Teriak Kazune.

"Sudah" jawab Karin.

Clik,Kazune membuka pintunya dan ia mendapati Karin yang telah mengganti bajunya.

"Kau taruh saja bajumu yang kotor di atas meja itu" pinta Kazune "Sekarang kita ke kelas"

"I..iya" Karin segera meletakkan bajunya di atas meja yang di maksud Kazune,lalu Ia berjalan di belakang Kazune.

"Pop ice ku bagaimana?" tanya Karin ragu-ragu,ia tahu kalau Kazune orangnya dingin sehingga ia sedikit takut.

"Saat pulangan nanti akan ku ganti" jawab Kazune.

~oOo~

"Kazune?" gumam Jin "Kau kemana saja,kau tau-".

"Ya,aku tau" jawab Kazune,ia segera duduk di bangkunya,dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku catatan.

"Kau hanya enak-enakan saja" ucap Jin "Gara-gara kau kita bisa di hukum tau".

"Dan aku pun bisa di hukum" lanjut Kazune.

"Be…benar juga ya" gumam Jin.

"Karin!Karin,Kau tidak apa-apa kan?,apa si Kujyou itu mengganggumu,atau dia menyakitimu?" tanya Rika bertubi-tubi sembari memegang tangan Karin,Kazune dan beberapa teman sekelasnya hanya bisa memandang Rika dan Karin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Rika,aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Karin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Rika melepaskan genggaman tangannya "Oh iya,adikmu mana?" tanya Rika pada Kazune yang duduk di belakang Karin.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Kazune dingin.

"Ich,kau ini ya,Aku dan Karin ini sahabatnya Kazusa,jadi kami berhak tau!" bentak Rika.

"Kalau kalian sahabatnya,kenapa tidak tau di mana Kazusa berada?" tanya Kazune kembali,terlihat wajah Rika yang memerah.

"Haah,kau ini,tidak bisa diandalkan" ucap Rika sembari menarik tangan Karin "Karin ayo kita cari Kazusa"

"ii..iya" jawab Karin,lalu ia pergi bersama Rika untuk mencari Kazusa.

"Kazusa di mana ya?" gumam Karin di perjalanan,Karin dan Rika bertemu dengan Michi.

"Michi,kau lihat Kazusa tidak?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak,tapi aku mendengar suaranya di UKS" jawab Michi.

"Terimakasih" ucap Rika dan Karin bersamaan,mereka pun segera melesat ke UKS.

Clik…

"Kazusa!" panggil Rika.

"SSStttt,jangan ribut" pinta Kazusa.

"Ngg" Gumam Himeka "Aku dimana?"

"Ahh,udah bangun ya" Kazusa segera membantu Himeka untuk duduk "Sekarang kamu lagi di UKS".

"Pelajaran ku?" tanya Himeka.

"Kakak sudah minta izin pada wali kelas Himeka" Jawab Kazusa sembari tersenyum manis "Sekarang Himeka makan dulu ya,akan kakak ambilkan makanan"

Himeka hanya mengangguk mengiyakan,sedangkan Kazusa pergi untuk membeli makanan.

"Himeka,kau murid baru ya?" tanya Karin.

"I…iya" jawab Himeka gugup.

"Yoroshiku ne Himeka!" teriak Karin dan Rika bersamaan.

"Aku Karasuma Rika,panggil saja Rika" Rika memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Hanazono Karin,kau bisa memanggilku Karin" ucap Karin "Kau?"

"Aku Himeka kujyou" jawab Himeka.

Selang beberapa menit Kazusa datang membawa makanan untuk Himeka,dan Himeka segera menghabiskannya.

"Sekarang Himeka mau balik kekelas gak?" tanya Kazusa lembut.

"Iya" jawab Himeka,ia pun di antakan oleh Karin,Rika dan Kazusa ke kelas Himeka yang berada di lantai paling bawah,setelah mengantar Himeka mereka bertiga kembali kekelas.

~oOo~

"Karin,pulang bareng yuk" ajak Jin sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa,aku ada urusan" jawab Karin,baru selesai ia merapikan bukunya dan hendak memakai tas ranselnya,namun Kazune lebih dulu menarik lengannya.

"Ayo" Kazune langsung menarik lengan Karin dan menyeretnya.

"Kakak!" teriak Kazusa.

"Karin" panggil Rika "Kazune selalu menyeret Karin,gak sopan banget sih"

"Itulah kakakku" Ucap Kazusa,Rika hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Kazusa.

"Pulang bareng yuk" ajak Michi dan Jin.

"Iya" jawab Kazusa,mereka berempat pun pulang bersama-sama

~oOo~

"Kazune,kau selalu saja menyeretku" gerutu Karin "Apa tidak bisa tidak menyeretku?"

"Tidak bisa" jawab Kazune dingin,Wajah Karin mengeluarkan 1 kerutan berbentuk kotak.

"Ambil bajumu,lalu kita beli pop ice" pinta Kazune,Karin pun segera masuk ke ruangan itu.

Clik….

"Hmmm….,terlalu luas" gumam Karin "Tadi ku letakkan di mana ya?"

Hampir 15 menit Karin mencari bajunya,tapi tak kunjung ketemu-ketemu.

"Lama sekali sih" celetuk Kazune.

Clik ….

"Kau ini lama sekali sih" celetuknya lagi.

"AKu lupa tadi ku letakkan di mana" ucap Karin.

"Jangan mengacak-ngacak ruangan ini dong" bentak Kazune.

"Kalau begitu carikan" pinta Karin,ia menatap Kazune yang berdiri 9 meter darinya.

"Kau ini menyusahkan saja" Kazune segera berjalan ke pojok ruangan sedangkan Karin hanya mengikuti Kazune "Ini" ucap Kazune sembari berbalik,menunjuk lipatan baju seragam Karin.

Brruuukkk,Karin menginjak salah satu buku,sehingga ia terjatuh ke pelukan Kazune dan Kazune terpojok di meja dan dinding,kini mata emerald Karin bertemu dengan blue sapphire Kazune.

"umm maaf" Karin segera berdiri dengan baik.

"Ambil baju mu" perintah Kazune dingin.

~oOo~

"Tadi Pop icemu rasa apa?" tanya Kazune melembut.

_"Dia berbicara dengan lembut,padahal ia selalu dingin padaku"_ Karin menatap Kazune yang tengah memilih Pop ice.

"Hei,kenapa melihatiku?" tanya Kazune dingin.

_"Sekarang jadi dingin lagi deh"_ Karin menggembungkan pipinya _"Kazune ini tidak jelas sekali"_

"Huuaaa,dingin-dingin" jerit Karin.

"Makanya jangan bengong terus" ucap Kazune,ia segera melepaskan Pop ice dari pipi Karin "Karena kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku,jadi aku belikan yang rasa cokelat"

"Iya tidak apa kok" Karin segera mengambil Pop ice cokelat dari tangan Kazune.

"Dengan begini urusanku dengan mu sudah selesaikan?" tanya Kazune sembari memasukkan sedotan ke dalam mulut manisnya.

"Mana bisa" jawab Karin,ia segera berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"Uhkk,uhk,kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Kazune,ia mengikuti langkah kaki Karin.

"Belum ada kata maaf yang terlontar dari mulut Kazune kujyou" jawab Karin sembari duduk di bawah pohon momiji.

"Baiklah,aku minta maaf" ucap Kazune,saat Kazune mengucapkan perkataan maaf untuk Karin,Karin memperhatikan cara pengucapan Kazune.

_"Masih berbicara dingin"_ Karin menarik lengan Kazune agar dia duduk di sampingnya "Ucapkan maaf kepadaku dengan tulus"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali" bentak Kazune,Karin tidak menanggapinya,ia hanya menyedot Pop icenya "Baiklah,Karin aku minta maaf,aku tau aku yang salah,jadi aku minta maaf"

"Begitu lebih baik" Karin tersenyum sembari menatap Kazune.

_"Manisnya" _Kini garis-garis merah menghiasi wajah Kazune.

"Mau pulang bareng gak?" ajak Karin,ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Boleh" jawab Kazune.

Mereka berdua pun menapaki jalan kota Tokyo yang penuh dengan keramaian.

_._

_._

_._

_Bersambung…..next chapter ya Minna-san ^^_

_._

_._

_._

_Please review ?_

_._


	3. Chapter 3,Sstt penyakitku ?

**_Kamichama Karin/chu©Koge donbo_****  
****_study loving©Anjani *ZUI*_**

**_Character: Hanazono Karin,Kujyou Kazune,Kujyou Kazusa,kujyou suzune,Kojyou himeka,Michiru Nishikiori,Jin kuga dan Rika karasuma_**

**_Summary : seorang gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal cinta,mencintai,dicintai,kasih sayang,dapat menakhlukan laki-laki yang bersifat dingin dan jarang bersosialisasi._**

**_Catatan maaf telat :  
fanfic ini Himeka gak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kazune.  
fanfic ini Suzune bukan anak Karin dan Kazune melainkan adik Karin.  
fanfic ini Kazuto dan Suzuka bukan orang tua Kazune,tapi orang tua Karin.  
fanfic ini Rika bukan musuh Karin tapi sahabat Karin.  
Maaf karena terlalu banyak perubahan di fanfiction ini,Thank's to reader._**

~STUDY LOVING~

"Aku pulang!" teriak Karin,ia segera melepas sepatunya.

"Onee-chan,tadi Okaa-san nelpon loh" ucap Suzune.

"Benarkah ?,Okaa-san bicara apa dengan Suzune ?" tanya Karin seraya masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang megah.

"Okaa-san bilang,kalau Okaa-san dan Otau-san akan pulang lusa" ucap Suzune riang,Karin yang mendengar hanya tersenyum lembut "Onee-Chan gak senang ya,kalau Okaa-san dan Otau-san pulang" tanya Suzune miris.

"Onee-chan senang kok,Oiya Suzune udah makan belum?" tanya Karin,terlihat ia sedang memilah pakaian.

"Belum,tadi Q-chan masih sibuk membereskan gudang" jawab Suzune.

"Suzune mau ngintip Onee-chan pakai baju ya?,kok gak keluar-keluar sih ?" goda Karin.

"Ihh Onee-chan apaan sih" celetuk Suzune,ia segera keluar dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya,Karin yang melihatnya hanya senyam-senyum saja.

_~oOo~_

"Karin pergi dulu" ucap Karin sembari berlari ke luar di susul oleh Q-chan.

"Karin,Suzune di kasih bekal apa ?" tanya Q-chan lembut.

"Makanan yang sehat,jangan terlalu manis" jawab Karin "Airnya,air original saja"

"Baiklah" ucap Q-chan lalu pergi ke dapur,meninggalkan Karin yang sedang cekatan memasang sepatu.

Karin pun berjalan menapaki jalanan kota Tokyo.

"Tak sabar untuk musim semi" ucap Karin "Musim semi,Otau-san dan Okaa-san harus melihat halaman belakang" Karin senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Karin!" panggil seseorang yang setengah berteriak.

"Jin?" gumam Karin sembari berbalik.

"Berangkat bareng yuk" ajak Jin.

"Iya" jawab Karin.

_~oOo~_

"Karin!,Katanya anak kelas sebelah,akan diadakan ulangan fisika dadakan" ucap Rika cekatan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Karin memastikan.

"Bolos saja" saran Jin dengan senyuman iblis ala Jin Kuga.

"Mana bisa,biar bagaimana pun kita harus melewatinya meski sulit" jelas Karin.

"Tapi ini ulangan fisika tau,kau taukan kalau kita dapat nilai jelek,sensei pasti ngamuk" jelas Rika,membuat perdebatan antara dirinya dengan Karin.

"Sensei akan lebih mengamuk kalau muridnya bolos" celetuk Karin.

"Tapi-"

"Kalau mau bolos,bolos saja" celetuk Karin,ia mengayunkan kakinya ke kelas tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Karin" panggil Kazusa.

"Iya" jawab Karin,ia segera duduk dan mengeluarkan catatan fisika.

"Kau mau belajar?" tanya Kazusa.

"Katanya Rika,akan ada ulangan fisika dadakan" jawab Karin.

"Huntunglah aku sudah belajar,tapi Karin,kenapa Kamu baru belajar sekarang ?" tanya Kazusa.

"Tadi malam aku bermain dengan adikku" jawab Karin.

"Begitu ya" gumam Kazusa

"Ohock,Ohock" Karin menaruh tangannya di mulutnya,dan saat dia buka cairan kental segar yang di sebut darah sedang ada di telapak tangannya _"Ini,kambuh lagi"_ secepat kilat Karin berlari ke toilet,menabrak Kazune yang ingin masuk ke kelas.

"Hei!" teriak Kazune namun Karin tak menghiraukan pikirannya kini sedang melayang,Kazune yang tak sengaja melihat darah di lantai,sedikit khawatir dengan gadis itu.

Karin segera membasuh tangannya dan mulutnya yang di lumuri darah segar.

"Aku,tidak ingin ini kambuh,di saat ini,aku ingin terlihat sehat di mata Otau-san dan Okaa-san" bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipinya "Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir lagi" sedikit demi sedikit darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya,Karin segera membasuhnya lagi.

~oOo~

Terlihat 3 bangku kosong yang merusak pemandangan kelas.

"Ohayou" sapa salah satu sensei yang mengajar di kelas II B.

"Ohayou sensei" sapa murid-murid kembali.

"Hmm,3 bangku kosong,mereka bolos lagi ?" tanya Yusuzi sensei (Nama sensei itu hanya rekayasa sang author :) )

"Entahlah" jawab salah satu murid.

"Bangku yang kosong itu milik siapa?" tanya Yusuzi sensei dengan tatapan _ Death Glare._

"Hanazono Karin,Jin kuga,dan Karasuma Rika" jawab murid-murid serentak.

"Alfa" ucap Yusuzi sensei "Baiklah,sensei akan melaksanakan ulangan fisika" terdengar beberapa murid mengeluh akan ulangan dadakan.

"Kazusa,tolong bagikan soalnya" pinta Yusuzi sensei.

"Hai" jawab Kazusa,ia segera beranjak dari bangkunya dan mengambil lembar soal ulangan lalu membagikannya.

"Waktu kalian 30 menit" ucap Yusuzi sensei setelah Kazusa selesai membagi lembar soal ulangan.

"Maaf,saya terlambat" ucap seorang gadis dengan suara parau,wajahnya terlihat pucat,bibir manisnya tak berwarna.

"Hanazono Karin" gumam Yusuzi sensei "Kau terlambat".

"Tapi saya tidak berniat bolos" ucap Karin sembari melangkah masuk.

"Sensei salut denganmu" ucap Yusuzi sensei,Karin hanya tersenyum hambar "Ambil lembar soal ulanganmu lalu kerjakan,jangan buang-buang waktu" Karin segera mengambil lembar soal ulangannya lalu melangkah ke bangkunya yang berada dibelakang Kazusa,saat ingin duduk kaki Karin tak bias menahan lebih lama lagi sehinggak Karin jatuh dan pingsan,beberapa murid hanya melihatnya hanya mentapnya dengan tatapan khawatir dan histeris.

"Kazune,antar dia ke UKS" pinta Yusuzi sensei "Kazusa,kau juga"

Kazune segera menggendong Karin ala bridal style di ikuti dengan Kazusa.

_"Tubuhmu dingin sekali,Karin"_ batin Kazune _"Kau kenapa?"._

Clik,Kazusa membukakan pintu UKS dan Kazune segera meletakkan Karin di atas tempat tidur.

"Suhu badannya menurun" ucap Kazusa.

"Kompres dengan air panas,beri obat yang sesuai dengan ke adaannya,cek detak jantungnya" perintah Kazune,kedua orang yang sedang menangani Karin kini seperti dokter dan suster,maklumi saja karena ayah dan ibunya memang ahli dalam bidang ke dokteran.

"Detak jantungnya stabil" jawab Kazusa lega,ia segera mengompres Karin dengan air panas "Kenapa di kompres,Karin kan gak demam?".

"Agar dia tidak sedingin es" ucap Kazune dingin.

Selang beberapa menit bahkan sampai jam akhirnya Karin sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kazune,Kazusa" gumam Karin parau.

"Kau sudah sadar" ucap Kazune,ia segera memegang kening Karin dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kazune" ucap Karin sembari melepaskan pegangan Kazune "Aku tidak apa"

"Apanya yang tidak apa!" teriak Kazune dan Kazusa bersamaan,Karin yang mendengarnya segera mengambil tangan Kazune dan meletakkannya di keningnya.

"Iya,iya" ucap Karin pasrah.

"Tadi dingin sekarang panas" ucap Kazune,ia segera melepaskan tangannya "Kau ini sakit?"

"Tidak-tidak aku tidak sakit" ucap Karin bohong.

"Kalau sakit tidak usah sekolah" ucap Kazune dingin "Kazusa ambil obat penurun panas"

"Aku tidak tau kalau ini akan terjadi" ucap Karin "Mana ada orang yang ingin sakit".

"Minum ini" Kazune menyuapkan Karin dengan obat yang di berikan Kazusa,Karin segera membuka mulutnya dan meminum obat cair.

"Umm,rasa anggur,enak" ucap Karin.

"Enak ya" ucap Kazusa.

"Anak-anak sekali" celetuk Kazune.

"Oiya kakak aku ingin memberitahu Yusuzi sensei kalau Karin sudah sadar" ucap Kazusa sembari keluar UKS "Dah"

"Sana" usir Kazune.

Kini Karin dan Kazune hanya berdua di temani dengan beberapa perban,obat dan kotak P3K.

"Karin?" gumam Kazune.

"Iya,kenapa?" tanya Karin.

"Ano,,,…Etoo,jangan membuatku khawatir" ucap Kazune cekatan.

"Maaf ya" ucap Karin,ia menatap mata _blue sapphire_ Kazune.

"Karin?" panggil Kazune diiringi dengan guratan merah.

"Apa?" tanya Karin.

"Aku…aku meny-"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Please review ?_**

**_._**

**_._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kamichama Karin/chu©Koge donbo**_**  
****_study loving©Anjani *ZUI*_**

_**Character: Hanazono Karin,Kujyou Kazune,Kujyou Kazusa,kujyou suzune,Kojyou himeka,Michiru Nishikiori,Jin kuga dan Rika karasuma**_

_**Summary : seorang gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal cinta,mencintai,dicintai,kasih sayang,dapat menakhlukan laki-laki yang bersifat dingin dan jarang bersosialisasi.**_

_~ STUDY LOVING ~_

_"Karin" panggil Kazune diiringi guratan merah di wajahnya._

_"Iya" jawab Karin._

_"Aku..aku meny-" Kazune menggantungkan kalimatnya "Menyukai gaya rambutmu"_

_"Hn?" gumam Karin._

_"Aku menyukai gaya rambutmu" ucap Kazune "Hampir saja kelepasan,aku tidak tau gadis ini,yang aku tau dia itu bodoh"_

_"Terima kasih" ucap Karin._

_Brruukk ….._

_"Karin!" panggil Jin yang habis mengubrak pintu._

_"Karin kau tidak apa kan?" tanya Rika,terlihat nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal._

_"Aku tidak apa" ucap Karin._

_"Kazune,kau pasti menyakiti Karinkan?" tanya Jin sinis,ia menarik kerah baju Kazune._

_"Jin,Kazune gak ngapain-ngapain kok,malah dia yang menolongku" jelas Karin._

_"Benarkah?" tanya Jin memastikan,dan di jawab oleh anggukan Karin,segera saja Jin melepaskan kerah baju Kazune._

_"heh dasar" dengus Kazune lalu pergi keluar._

_"Kazune,kau mau kemana?" tanya Karin._

_"Tentu saja keluar,baka" ucap Kazune dingin._

_"Dia memanggilku baka,apa aku seburuk itu" Karin menenggelamkan wajahnya._

_"Karin tadi itu kau kenapa,sampai-sampai di bawa ke UKS begini?" tanya Rika sembari duduk di kursi yang tadi Kazune duduki._

_"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Karin._

_"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa,kalau tidak apa-apa,kau tidak akan di bawa kesini tau" celetuk Jin "Ini pasti karena ulah Yusuzi-sensei"_

_"emang Yusuzi-sensei ngapain Karin" tanya Yusuzi-sensei yang ada di belakang jin,Kazusa yang ada di samping Yusuzi-sensei hanya cengar-cengir saja,begitu juga Rika dan Karin._

_"Pasti dia marahin Karin habis-habisan sampai-sampai Karinnya begini" ucap Jin tanpa jeda,Karena tidak tau keberadaan Yusuzi sensei+gak tau kalau yang ngomong tadi Yusuzi-sensei jadi blak-blakan deh._

_"Terus" celetuk Yusuzi sensei yang ada di belakang Jin tanpa sepengetahuan Jin._

_"Makanya Karin,seharusnya kau ikut kami bolos" ucap Jin._

_"Oh begitu,kenapa harus bolos?" tanya Yusuzi sensei dengan suara mematikan._

_"Aduh Rika,kok gak tau sih kenapa kita harus bolos" Jin segera meneloh ke arah Rika,rupanya ia mengira kalau Rika yang mengatakan itu,saat menoleh Jin melihat Rika menunjuk ke suatu arah spontan saja Jin menghadap ke arah yang di maksud Rika._

_"Yu….Yusuzi-Sensei" ucap Jin bergetar._

_"Kau,di hukum karena bolos" ucap Yusuzi-sensei dengan tatapan deadglare._

_"Umhh,Rikakan juga melakukan itu" ucap Jin._

_"Eh,itu karena kau mengajakku" ucap Rika tak terima dengan perkataan Jin._

_"Tepatnya lagi untuk menghindari ulangan Yusuzi-sensei" ucap Karin menambahkan._

_"Hontou"umpat Jin._

_"Baiklah kau juga di hukum,Rika Karasuma" ucap Yusuzi-sensei "Hukumannya adalah kalian bersihkan toilet kelas Senior"_

_Rika hanya menghela nafas setelah itu ia pergi keluar UKS bersama dengan Jin._

"Karin,sensei sangat minta maaf" ucap Yusuzi-sensei sembari duduk sedangkan Kazusa sudah keluar UKS bersama dengan Rika dan Jin.

"Eh,Karinkan gak apa-apa sensei,kenapa harus minta maaf ?" ucap Karin.

"Yahh,itu karena Sensei merasa bersalah"jawab Yusuzi-sensei,Karin hanya tersenyum.

_~oOo~_

"DoooR" Kazusa menggoyangkan kursi taman yang di dudukin oleh Kazune.

"Tidak terkejut tuh" umpat Kazune,Kazusa memanyunkan bibir manisnya.

"Hmmm,lagi galau nih" celetuk Kazusa sembari duduk di samping Kazune.

"Galau ?,siapa bilang,aku gak galau kok" ucap Kazune blak-blak,Kazusa menatap Kazune dengan tatapan bingung,jarang-jarang Kazune ngomongnya blak-blakan gitu "Jangan menatapku"

"Jiah,siapa yang netap kakak,Udah setiap hari Kazusa natap kakak tau" celetuk Kazusa.

"Oiya Kazusa,aku mau tanya,kenapa Karin bisa jadi senior high ?,padahal nilai Karin selalu pas di rata-rata" tanya Kazune.

"Dia pandai bermain Piano,dan suaranya merdu sekali" ucap Kazusa.

"Jadi itu" gumam Kazune.

"Kakak suka ya dengan Karin ?" tanya Kazusa sembari menaikan alisnya menunggu kakaknya menjawab.

"Ti..tidak,apa karena aku bertanya begitu kau kira aku suka dengannya?" tanya Kazune.

Kazusa hanya mengagguk _"Kakak gak pandai berbohong"._

_~oOo~_

Bel pulangan Gaoka Sakura academy berdentang,murid-murid berhambur keluar kelas,begitu juga dengan kelas II-Z.

"Karin aku pergi duluan ya,aku dan Jin harus membersihkan 1 toilet lagi" ucap Rika lalu pergi.

"Iya" jawab Karin.

"Karin maaf ya aku gak bisa pulang bareng kamu,aku dan Michi mau cari berita dulu untuk madding kita" ucap Kazusa.

"Iya,gak papa kok" ucap Karin sembari memakai tasnya.

"Kazusa ayo" ajak Michi yang ada di depan pintu.

"Dahh Karin" Kazusa melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Dah,carilah berita yang bermutu" ucap Karin berteriak.

Tap,tap,tap langkah kaki seseorang terdengar di telinga Karin,Karin bisa menebak kalau itu langkah kaki Kazune,dan itu benar Kazune berjalan melewati meja Karin.

"Kazune ?" panggil Karin.

"Apa" ucap Kazune dingin sembari berbalik dan menatap Karin.

"Apa aku baka ?" tanya Karin sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak juga" jawab Kazune dingin.

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggil ku baka waktu itu?" tanya Karin.

"Anggap saja aku tidak mengucapkannya" ucap Kazune lalu pergi _"Awalnya aku mengira kau baka,tapi saat aku tau apa ke istimewaanmu,aku merasa beda"_

_"Tadi tiu Kazune bohong tidak ya?" _Karin berjalan beriringan dengan Kazune _"Tapi bukannya kazune tidak pernah bohong"_.

_~oOo~_

"Aku pulang" ucap Karin sembari melepaskan sepatunya,lalu masuk ke rumahnya.

"Karin sudah pulang ya,hari ini mau makan apa ?" tanya Q-chan.

"Apa aja yang penting sehat" jawab Karin "Suzune mana ?"

"Dia sedang bermain di halaman belakang" jawab Q-chan.

Karin segera berlari ke halaman belakang setelah ia selesai berganti baju.

"Suzune,kau di mana?" tanya Karin sembari berjalan menelusuri halaman belakang,di lihatnya tikar bermain Suzune dan keranjang mainan Suzune,tapi tidak ada Suzune di sana _"Apa jangan-jangan"_ Karin segera mengambil langkah seribu berlari ke hutan di dekat rumahnya.

Di lihatnya Suzune menggalih tanah lalu memasukan sebuah tanaman.

"Waktunya makan" ucap Karin,spontan Suzune menoleh berlari kea rah Karin.

"Hari ini makan apa?" tanya Suzune sembari memegang dress Karin.

"Ehh,dress Onee-chan jadi kotor nih" ucap Karin.

"Umh,maaf" ucap Suzune lalu melepaskan genggamannya.

"Cuci tangan dulu terus mandi,nah baru boleh makan" ucap Karin "Onee-chan mau membereskan mainan Suzune dulu",Suzune mengangguk lalu berlari ke rumahnya.

_~oOo~_

"Ohayou gozaimasu,Kazune" sapa Karin yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Kazune.

"Ohayou" sapa Kazune berjalan ke sekolah bersama-sama.

_"Apa ini"_ Kazune mengambil secarik kertas yang di gulung dan di ikat pita berwarna emas dari katong tas Karin.

_From Jin Kuga  
To Hanazono Karin (Dewiku)_

_Karin dari pertama …._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_To be continued_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Next chapter ^^ _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Please Riview ?_**

**_._**

**_._**


End file.
